Aargh
"Not me pig!" Aargh is a slider, and one of the apparent "core group" that was attempted to be established. He was also supposed to be the main protagonist in Freaky Flickers: Quest for the Golden Flicker. Official Description Style: Likes to do spins on his peg leg! Fact: Plays better with one eye than most do with two In the Pilot Script After telling the death-defying tale of how he obtained the Golden Flicker, Aargh was dismayed to learn that the one he retrieved was actually made of chocolate. When the Flickers learned that Doc Flick had fallen behind on the mortgage, the Flickers searched the internet for a treasure map so they could retrieve the real Golden Flicker. Aargh's precious pig had to be destroyed in order to pay for it. The Flickers set sail on a toy ship, with Aargh at the helm. He ordered that they head west until they see the big arrow, then turn left. Upon arrival at Flicker Isle, Aargh spoke with the head Scotsman, who revealed the origin and whereabouts of the Golden Flicker. As night fell, Aargh thought it would be a good idea to go to sleep. He was then awakened in the night by the sound of Cheeky's scream as she was carried off by the Welsh Rabbit. The brave pirate immediately drew his sword, and announced to the others that they would be rescuing the fish from the bunny. Wandering aimlessly through the jungle, the Flickers arrived at a cave. Except it wasn't a cave, it was the mouth of the Headosaurus Rex, who nearly swallowed the Flickers whole. Later, Aargh became trapped inside a Venus Flicker Trap. The other Flickers discovered the plant was ticklish and tried to free their comrade by making it laugh, but things didn't go exactly as planned. By the time it finally did work, the rabbit had climbed a ways up Flicker Mountain to its den. After a long climb up the other side of the mountain, Aargh and the other Flickers made it to the rabbit's den, where they ended up as part of its game. It was here where Aargh found the real Golden Flicker. Kung Poo lured the rabbit away, allowing the other Flickers to take the Golden Flicker. Since it was made of gold, moving it proved to be difficult. Once they somehow got the Golden Flicker to move, the Flickers made their way back to the Scotsmen village, in the process leading the Welsh Rabbit inside. With the Flicker safely boarded on the ship, Aargh prepared to set sail, only to spot the Fryin' Chicken in the distance, ending on a cliffhanger. Gallery File:3-Freaky_Flickers.png File:7528_101177126566537_5025821_n.jpg File:Aargh Toy.jpg File:Ff-game-4.png File:18048_299568763017_5254852_n.jpg File:Aargh_in_a_night_cap_id19.jpg File:17_1-come-on001-998x583.jpg File:Aargh_with_Arrows_id20.jpg File:Aargh_with_magnifying_glass_id7.jpg File:Aargh-and-bag-990x578.jpg File:Aargh-and-Dark-Force-JPG_id21.jpg File:Aargh-and-Golden-Flicker_id22.jpg File:Aargh-Cave_id23.jpg File:Aargh-Hangs-JPG_id24.jpg File:Aargh-in-Cave-2_id25.jpg|He almost has a different expression here. File:Aargh-not-me-pig-998x583.jpg File:Aargh-Tied-up_id26.jpg File:Aargh-w-Telescope-Flips_id27.jpg File:Aargh-with-fire-1_0_id28.jpg File:Aargh-with-Rope_id29.jpg File:Aarghs_Father_3_id30.jpg Card Special Ability Use as a bomber in the Battle Bash game. You'll get a bonus 2000 HP for a direct hit. Category:Flickers Category:Movie Characters Category:Sliders Category:Team Mad Men Category:Mascots